


The Gryffindor Spirit

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Bar, Hook-Up, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Hogwarts, some alcohol usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: Percy came to this Muggle gay bar to hang out with Oliver, but Oliver is dancing with other people.  When a stranger offers to make Oliver jealous, is Percy up for the challenge?





	The Gryffindor Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing found in my WIP folder! This was not finished because I don't normally write full-on sexual things. But I decided to give it a shot. I really wasn't sure how to rate this, so if you think it needs up a level, please let me know!
> 
> Not Brit-picked or beta'd, so I take full responsibilities for mistakes. I do not own these characters.

The club was crowded. Sweaty bodies mingled together, dancing to the beat of some loud Muggle music. From his perch at the bar, Percy Weasley was watching his best friend Oliver Wood dancing among the throng with a bright smile on his face. Percy felt a heavy pit in his stomach watching this display. He wanted to be out there with Oliver or Oliver up here with him. Percy didn’t want them to be apart.

 

Oliver Wood had convinced Percy to go to this Muggle gay club in London, saying they both needed a night out. Oliver didn’t want to go to a Wizarding pub or club; as a professional Quidditch player, he tended to be swamped with fans when he went out. As much as he loved his fans, they could be a bit much at times and didn’t understand when he wanted privacy. Percy had to agree. He had been to plenty of clubs with Oliver and when he didn’t get pushed out of the way, the fans recognized Percy and asked him uncomfortable questions about The War. Sometimes it was better to get out of the Wizarding World for an evening.

 

They weren’t dating. They weren’t even friends with benefits. They were just friends. However, Percy couldn’t help but feel jealous watching Oliver dancing with other men. Earlier in their friendship when things like this happened, Percy tried to convince himself he just wanted Oliver’s attention as a friend. They never saw each other as often as they’d like. Between both of their work schedules, they sometimes only saw each other once a month, so it hurt when a fan or a stranger took up Oliver’s time. After some soul-searching- and drunken conversations with his brothers- Percy finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to- and possibly even in love with- Oliver Wood.  

 

Percy had no idea what Oliver’s feelings were towards him. Sometimes they seemed to be going in a direction Percy wanted them to go. In the few years since the war, Oliver became more and more physically affectionate towards Percy. Sometimes touches lingered a little too long to be considered platonic. Sometimes Percy caught Oliver staring at him. But neither man had made a more definite move. Percy was confused by events like tonight. They had been at the bar chatting and having a good time when a ruggedly handsome bloke asked Oliver if he’d like to dance. Oliver hesitated, but accepted. It was a half an hour later and Oliver was still dancing. Not with the same man though. Percy watched as each time Oliver seemed to be coming back to the bar, another man asked Oliver to dance and Oliver accepted. Percy was confused.

 

“Hey Red, you look like your head is about to explode,” a voice said. Percy looked up, slightly confused, as a man sat next to him. He looked like what Percy believed the Muggles called “Goth” or “Punk”. The man’s hair was dyed black, he was wearing eyeliner and all black, tight clothing, he had piercings in his lip and his ears, and a colorful dragon tattoo was crawling up his right forearm. It didn’t look like any actual dragon Percy knew of. Charlie would be horrified.

 

“Pardon?” Percy asked.

 

“I said you look like your head is about to explode, you’re so deep in thought,” the man said.

 

Percy shrugged and looked at his mostly full vodka tonic. “I guess I am,” he said.

 

The man smiled at him. “Don’t you know some fit bloke has been looking at you all night?”

 

“What?” Percy asked.

 

“Don’t look, but he’s looking over here right now,” the man said looking over at the dance floor. “Tall, broad, brown hair, handsome, wearing a tight red shirt.”

 

Percy looked out at the corner of his eye. The man was right. It was definitely Oliver Wood looking at him even though he was dancing with someone else.

 

“Oh, that’s my friend Oliver,” Percy explained. “He’s probably checking that I’m having a good time or haven’t left yet.”

 

“My mates sure don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” Percy asked.

 

The man took a swig of his beer. “Like he wants to devour you.”

 

Percy began to blush. “What?! No… he’s not…we’re not…” Percy stammered, not sure how to respond.

 

The man chuckled. “Are you sure? I mean, right now he looks a bit wounded, or maybe jealous, but I was noticed earlier he was definitely checking you out.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry, sir, b-“

 

“My name is Jasper,” The man interrupted.

 

“All right, Jasper, I’m sorry but you must be mistaken. I’m not his type. Oliver doesn’t go for men like me. He goes more towards the athletic type.”

 

“What’s your name, Red?” Jasper asked.

 

“Percy.”

 

“Well, Percy,” Jasper said leaning in closer to him, “I’m sorry, but _you’re_ wrong. I’ve been people watching for the past fifteen minutes or so and I’ve seen that bloke look at you at least forty times. And not in a ‘Is my mate OK?’ way.”

 

Percy sighed. “Why are you even telling me this?” he asked. He didn’t know this man and he had no idea why this stranger would want help with his relationship issues.

 

Jasper shrugged. “Boredom? I’m waiting for my boyfriend who’s an EMT and I’m secretly a romantic at heart? I have a soft spot for redheads? I don’t know.”

 

“What should I do then?” Percy asked.

 

A wicked smile crossed Jasper’s face. “Do you want to make him jealous?”

 

“Maybe?” Percy said, unsure of what this man was about to suggest.

 

Jasper hopped off the bar stool and offered Percy his hand. “Let’s dance then.”

 

“I don’t really dance,” Percy said. That wasn’t exactly true. Wizarding dancing was fine. He could hold his own at a Ministry gala. There were steps you had to know and things you were expected to do. Muggle dancing on the other hand? Chaos. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, his feet, his body. He was just an awkward bean pole.

 

“C’mon mate, I’m just trying to help you out.”

 

Percy stared at him for a moment. Jasper stared at him back. Percy groaned, but decided to be a Gryffindor and take his hand. Jasper dragged him to the dance floor. After looking around for a moment, he found a good spot in Oliver’s direct eye-line and stopped there. He turned to face Percy.

 

“Follow my lead,” he whispered in Percy’s ear as he wrapped his arms loosely around Percy’s shoulders, getting well into his personal space. Percy decided the most natural place was to put his hands on Jasper’s waist. Jasper started moving his hips to the beat and Percy followed. Percy had no idea how any of this could possibly look enticing to Oliver. He had no idea what he was doing.

 

Percy could admit Jasper was a good dancer. He seemed to understand rhythm and movement. He moved his body sensuously and didn’t look stupid while doing it.

 

“Relax!” Jasper yelled at him, “Feel the music!”  

 

Percy took a breath and tried to focus on the beat of the music. He started with his feet, but slowly incorporated the rest of his body. He wasn’t sure if he looked stupid or not, but he felt right. And Jasper didn’t yell at him again.

 

After a few minutes, a familiar Scottish brogue called out, “Can I cut in?” Percy looked and saw Oliver.

 

Jasper smiled, said, “Go ahead,” and walked backwards into the crowd giving Percy a thumbs up. Percy blushed.

 

Oliver wrapped his strong arms around Percy’s neck and cozied up even more into Percy’s space. Percy didn’t mind though.

 

“Is this all right?” Oliver asked in his ear. Percy nodded his head. If he had actually opened his mouth, he was afraid a moan would come out.

 

This song was slightly slower than the rest of the songs previously played in the club. It wasn’t a ballad though. There was still a beat to it. Percy and Oliver were standing so close that when Oliver moved his hips, he was brushing Percy’s pelvis. Percy was certain that his face was slowly turning the color of his hair.

 

“What were you and that guy talking about?” Oliver asked.

 

At that moment, Percy decided not to be shy and follow Jasper’s advice. Make him jealous. “Oh, you know, this and that.” Percy said nonchalantly.

 

“Like what?” Oliver asked intently. He was looking into Percy’s eyes.

 

“He was telling me that some bloke was checking me out.”

 

Oliver seemed alerted at that. “Bloke? What bloke?” He looked around like he was checking for a Chaser with a quaffle.

 

“Some fit bloke. Handsome. Well-built. Apparently he’s a professional athlete,” Percy said with a smile and running his hands down Oliver’s arms. He hoped this hint would get through Oliver’s head.

 

Something clearly clicked. He hadn’t taken too many quaffles to the head after all. Oliver’s eyes widened and he smiled. He moved even closer to Percy, which Percy didn’t think was possible.

 

“And is that attention wanted?” Oliver asked in Percy’s ear as he grinded his hips.

 

“Yes,” Percy sighed.

 

Oliver began kissing Percy’s neck and his hands started exploring Percy’s body. Percy was certain his face was the color of his hair.

 

“Ollie, we really shouldn’t be doing this here,” Percy said hesitantly.

 

“Do you wanna go to the toilets?”

 

“Yeah.” Percy was just glad they both had enough of their facilities to remember not to Apparate in the middle of a Muggle club.

 

Oliver took one of Percy’s hands and led him to the loo. There wasn’t anyone in there, but Oliver still led Percy into one of the stalls and locked the door. As soon as the door was shut, Oliver pounced. He pulled Percy in a heated kiss, which Percy gladly reciprocated.

 

Percy tangled his fingers in Oliver’s hair. It was so much softer than he imagined. While Percy was doing that, Oliver struggled to get to Percy’s bare skin. Between his well-tailored shirt tucked into his trousers and Oliver’s enthusiasm ruining his focus, it wasn’t going well. Reluctantly, Percy removed his hands from Oliver’s hair and went to assist Oliver by undoing his belt. Between the two of them, they were able to get Percy’s shirt out.

 

“Merlin, you’re so bloody sexy. I’ve wanted this for so long,” Oliver mumbled against Percy’s lips as he started unbuttoning Percy’s shirt.

 

“Me too. And don’t think I’m letting this be a one-time thing,” Percy said, looking into Oliver’s eyes.

 

“Of course not,” Oliver agreed. “I’m yours.”

 

Percy surged to kiss Oliver again. He had wanted to hear that for a long time.

 

As they lost themselves into the kiss, Oliver finally got to run his hands on Percy’s bare torso. His brow furrowed as if he was confused that Percy actually had muscle definition there. His shock was gone soon enough as they continued.

 

Percy, meanwhile, let his hands trail down to Oliver’s muscular arse to give it a squeeze. It was better than he’d thought it would be. And he thought about it a lot.

 

Oliver groaned. “Bloody hell, Perce.” His raspy voice was one of the sexiest things Percy had ever heard. As a reward, Percy nipped Oliver’s bottom lip.

 

Oliver looked deep into Percy’s eyes and a devilish look crossed his face. As he began trailing kisses up Percy’s neck, he stopped to whisper in Percy’s ear, “I really want to suck you off.”

 

“Then why don’t you?” Percy whined. Desire- and a bit of alcohol- were coursing through his veins, making his bolder.

 

Oliver moaned, “You’re going to be the death of me.” After giving Percy a few dirty kisses, Oliver whispered again, “I left my wand in my jacket in the coat check, so I can’t cast _Silencio_. Do you think you can keep quiet?”

 

Percy tried to silence his moan by biting his lip, but nodded.

 

Never looking away from Percy’s eyes, Oliver lowered to his knees. Percy wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. This was something out of one of his adolescent fantasies: a handsome bloke was about to blow him in the loo of a Muggle club. Well, maybe this exact scenario wasn’t something he’d envision, but he wasn’t the most creative in his adolescent fantasies.

 

Oliver pressed kisses on Percy’s stomach, right above his underwear. Percy tried to hide his giggles when Oliver kissed the further edges of his stomach. Apparently, a giggle escaped because Oliver looked up. “Are you ticklish there?” he asked quietly. Percy nodded. “Wicked. I’m going to remember that for later,” Oliver whispered with a wink.

 

Percy knew Oliver wouldn’t forget.

 

Oliver kissed him once more right below his belly button before leaning back to unbutton Percy’s trousers. Freed from the recently tight confines, Percy sighed. Oliver pinched his thigh in a silent reminder to be quiet.

 

Almost shyly, Oliver leaned back in and softly pressed kisses to Percy’s covered shaft. Percy’s dick twitched in response. As Oliver reached for the waistband of Percy’s pants, he looked up as if he was looking for permission. Percy vigorously nodded.

 

Grinning, Oliver pulled Percy’s waistband down just past his bollocks. For a moment, Oliver just stared in awe.

 

“Ollie!” Percy whined. In his mind, they really didn’t have a lot of time. Someone could walk in at any moment and the stall only provided so much privacy.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while. Let me savor the moment,” Oliver whispered as he began to lightly jerk Percy off.

 

Percy decided to retort, “We can savor the moment lat- _oh fuck_!” Oliver had chosen that moment to actually wrap his lips around Percy’s dick.

 

Oliver had a talented tongue. He played with pressure and suction, but it was always fantastic. And he seemed to be enjoying it! He gave Percy a particularly cheeky look after drawing a deep groan out of him. Percy wasn’t sure where Oliver learned how to give expert blow jobs- and he _quite frankly_ _didn’t care_ because if he kept doing what he was doing, Percy wasn’t going to let him leave his bedroom for a very long time.

 

Percy warned Oliver when he was close, but Oliver didn’t pull away. Percy’s orgasm felt like a fire was burning through him. When Percy finally caught his breath, he looked down to see Oliver smiling at him. He looked like a mess. His hair was tussled and his lips seemed swollen. Percy figured he probably didn’t look much better.

 

Percy offered Oliver a hand to get up from the floor. As Oliver brushed the maybe imaginary dirt off his trousers, Percy put his clothes back together. He spotted a distinct bulge in Oliver’s trousers.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Percy offered, reaching for Oliver belt, but Oliver stopped him.

 

“Let’s not do that here, love. I think we’ve lucked out not having anyone walk in on us already. Maybe we can go back to yours? Or mine?” Oliver looked bashful despite what had just occurred.

 

Percy gave Oliver a chaste kiss, but wrinkled his nose when he remembered Oliver had swallowed. He didn’t taste bad, but it was something Percy was unused to. Oliver laughed. Percy laughed too.

 

“My place is acceptable,” Percy said. Oliver beamed at the news.

 

Leaving the stall, Percy could see in the mirror he was definitely a wreck. With his messy hair and mis-buttoned shirt, there was no mistaking he had just had a quickie in the loo. But he didn’t care as Oliver was trailing behind him.

 

As much as Percy wished to Apparate to his apartment, the two of them needed their coats (and by extension, their wands) and to settle up their tab at the bar. That meant venturing back out to the club proper. While they got some knowing looks from some other bar patrons, no one said anything.

 

As Oliver worked on settling their meager tab, Percy went to grab their coats. Just as Percy had gathered the coats and Oliver, he heard a distinct, “Percy, is that you?!” Percy’s stomach dropped. While he wasn’t embarrassed being seen at a Muggle gay bar, someone he knew spotting him looking _freshly shagged_ at a public place wasn’t high on his “must list”. Percy slowly turned around to see a surprising face.

 

“ _Leon?!_ ”

 

The man who called his name was unmistakenly his cousin, Leon Weasley. Like many of the men of Arthur’s side of the family, Leon was tall and had the distinctive Weasley red hair. Like his father- Percy’s Uncle Dorian- he was broad. While he and Leon had never been particularly close, Percy considered Leon to be kind and jovial. He worked at St. Mungos and by all accounts was quite beloved there.

 

Leon came over to Percy and Oliver and gave Percy a bone-crushing hug. “It’s been ages, cuz! Crazy to see you here!”

 

“We were actually just heading out,” Percy said, “But it’s good seeing you too.” He turned to Oliver. “Oliver, do you remember my cousin, Leon? He was in school with us for a few years. He was a year behind Bill. Leon, this is Oliver Wood.”

 

“Nice to see you again, Leon,” Oliver said, shaking Leon’s hand.

 

“Likewise,” Leon said, “My boyfriend’s around here somewhere…Oi! Come over here! I want you to meet someone!”   Leon leaned into the two men. “He’s Muggle, so play it cool.”

 

A man with jet-black hair and jet-black clothes with a dragon tattoo appeared at Leon’s side. Jasper. Percy shared a surprised look with Oliver. Jasper looked equally confused.

 

“Babe, this is my cousin Percy and his friend Oliver. Percy and Oliver, this is my boyfriend, Jasper.”

 

“We’ve actually met,” Oliver said.

 

“Really?” Leon said, looking at the three other men.

 

“I asked Percy to dance while I was waiting for you to get off work,” Jasper said, “He looked sad, Oliver was checking him out, and I was bored and wanted to play matchmaker. And clearly everything worked itself out.” Jasper gave Percy and Oliver a pointed look. If Leon was too kind to say anything or too oblivious to notice Percy and Oliver’s appearances, Jasper clearly wasn’t.

 

Percy and Oliver laughed awkwardly.

 

“Well, I’ll let you guys go. I just got off work and want to have fun with my boyfriend,” Leon said while putting his arm around Jasper, “Tell everyone I said ‘hi’ next time you see them.”

 

“Of course. And likewise,” Percy said, glad his cousin was giving him an out. He had already grabbed Oliver’s hand and was ready to make a run for it at any moment.

 

“Nice seeing you again Oliver! You two have a good rest of your night!” Leon said with a smile.

 

As Percy and Oliver turned away, they could here Jasper yell, “And use protection!”

 

“Oh, Merlin, please kill me,” Percy groaned as he and Oliver headed outside. The cold wind whipped outside and Percy huddled closer to Oliver.

 

Oliver laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck, that was so awkward. And what are the chances that bloke you were dancing with was your cousin’s _boyfriend?!_ ”

 

Percy gave a small chuckle. It _was_ a weird coincidence. “Remind me to send them a Christmas card,” he joked, “We owe them a lot.”

 

Oliver looked over at Percy slyly. “Still going to your place, then?”

 

Percy scoffed. “Of course,” he said. He stopped walking and looked at Oliver straight in the eye. “I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” he asked. He stepped even closer and added lowly, “And I’m a man of my word.”

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Oliver moaned and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of getting a kiss, he felt a shove. “Whaaaa-“ he stuttered when he opened his eyes.

 

There was a spark of mischief in Percy’s eye and dopey smile on his face. “You have to catch me first!” Percy then took off running. It took Oliver a moment to fully grasp what Percy said, but he quickly followed.

 

Despite Percy’s longer legs, Oliver was able to quickly catch up. Percy slowed once he noticed Oliver. Oliver was able to grab Percy and pulled him into a messy kiss.

 

“You’re full of surprises today,” Oliver murmured once they separated.

 

Percy was panting and flushed, but he looked as happy as Oliver had ever seen him. “Call it the Gryffindor Spirit making an appearance,” he said proudly.

 

Oliver laughed as he pulled Percy back to him, “You’re such a dork.”

 

Percy adjusted his spectacles and said defiantly, “But I’m your dork.”

 

A bashful smile spread across Oliver’s face. “Yeah. Yeah, you are,” he said softly then kissed Percy on the cheek. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Percy offered Oliver his hand. “Home?”

 

Oliver took it and smiled.

 

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially for this being a very small ship in the fandom!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
